


Let Jeremy quit his job (but after he flirts with this cute guy)

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Coffee Shop, Confession, Fluff, Jeremy centric, M/M, after he flirts though, christine is michaels wingman, idk - Freeform, let jeremy quit his job 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy hates his job and wants to quit until a new customer changes his mind.





	Let Jeremy quit his job (but after he flirts with this cute guy)

Jeremy hated his job.

There was no doubt about his severe hatred for it. Sure enough, some people find the company amazing but he sure as hell was done with coffee. The smell made him nauseous and his normal cup he had in the morning had since been replaced with tea. Tea smelled nicer. It also didn’t remind him of work.

Right, brewing coffee and dealing with customers. His joy.

As soon as he had the money, which probably wouldn’t be until long after he graduated college, he’d quit. He’d get away and never look at the sign of the establishment ever again. Or so he thought.

Beginning of Sophomore year of college was harder than the first, obviously. He was able to take more computer science based classes to fuel his degree. He was also given a raise, which also meant more working hours. More classes and more hours? Hell.

That all changed the second someone walked in the door. The bell rang, making Jeremy internally groan as he stepped up to the cashier and spat out the customer greeting like a robot.

“Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?”

The customer cleared his throat, making Jeremy look up and-

Jeremy could feel how gay he was in that moment.

He looked back down to the register, ready to tap in the order. The stranger hadn’t noticed his small batch of staring, or maybe he did. Instead, he was stuck looking over the menu.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never been here.” The customer chuckled, making a swarm of butterflies appear in his gut. “Do-” Jeremy perked up. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“N-No-”

That wasn’t what he was supposed to say. He could feel his manager glaring from her office, or the acting manager. He really didn’t know which was on shift right now. But, sure enough, he recited the lines he should have said in his head.

“Then,” the customer had started to bite his lip, just about making Jeremy swoon. “How about just one of those,” he squinted from behind his glasses. “Frap-Frep-”

“Frappuccinos.” Jeremy corrected instinctively.

The customer nodded a little, making Jeremy make eye contact with him. His face lit up and he tapped on the screen. “WhAt-” he cleared his throat. “What flavor would you like?”

He stared at the board in thought for a second. “Coffee…?”

Jeremy quickly reached for a cup, typing the flavor into the screen. “S-Size?”

“Gr-” he hesitated.

“Grande?”

“That one.”

He punched it in while getting a cup and reciting the order. The customer paid in cash, something Jeremy has learned to despise. It took a shorter amount of time to do but the counting and the math.

“Can I get your name?” He asked, writing out the order on the cup quickly. His handwriting was terrible. That didn’t matter in his major, seeing as he would be on a computer.

“Michael.”

Fucking hell, he got chills. He was so gay.

“Well, Michael. Your coffee will be done soon.” He handed the change back and rushed over with his head down to make the drink.

Their hands brushed each other when Michael got his drink.

They next met a week later. Jeremy was convinced that they wouldn’t meet again but he also convinces himself that he can get over his habit of masturbating every morning. Both were false.

Jeremy barely looked up from the counter when the bell rang. He sighed, slowly leaning back up and got ready on the register. The two customers, coffee addicts, people, he didn’t know at this point, were bickering back and forth before one of them pulled the other along.

“Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?”

He looked up to find the boy from last week, Michael, whose name had burned a hole in both his brain and his dick within that time. He wasn’t alone, though. A woman was with him.

That’s my man. What do you think you are doing, lady?

Woah. Wait a minute. He only knew Michael’s name. Yes, the two in front of him were probably together, as in dating, as in holding hands, as in kissing, as in sex. That gave him no excuse to think that this woman was stealing Michael from him. Michael probably didn’t even remember who he was.

The woman cleared her throat, making Jeremy jump out of thought, looking away. He was staring at Michael, fuck. His shaking hand hovering over the screen, hoping his co-workers didn’t notice anything unusual in his pants.

“Can,” The woman took the initiative. Did that make them both submissive in bed? “I get a chocolate croissant and caramel macchiato?” She asked pleasantly.

Jeremy tapped the order in, grabbing a coffee cup. “What size for the macchiato?”

“Vente,” she added, whispering something else under her breath. “We’ll be here a while.”

He nodded a little and glanced up to Michael, shit, he means the other customer. “What about you?”

“Coffee Frappuccino.” He ordered quietly, watching Jeremy tap on the machine. Meanwhile, Jeremy was noting how it was the same thing he ordered last week. “Grande, please.” He added, pulling out his wallet.

Jeremy counted up their order as he signed Michael’s cup. Wait, he didn’t ask for Michael’s name! That’s going to be awkward later. Later? Who was Jeremiah kidding? It’s already awkward because he is in the equation!

They sat down at a table, having a little dispute as to who was going to sit where. He was a little glad, seeing as Michael was facing him as he made the drinks. They met eye contact once, making him duck behind the machine and almost mess up the whipped cream.

When Jeremy had called their names, the woman was Christine, his voice had cracked on Michael’s name. Christine had giggled when she had come up to get the drinks for both of them. He had just started to walk away when-

“Jeremy?”

He froze, turning back to look at her. She motioned for him to come to her, making his palms sweat as he walked back over.

“You know my friend Michael, right?” She pointed back at Michael, who just about spat out his drink when they had met eye contact. He had that look of betrayal pointed at Christine reminded of a look he’d give Rich or Jake.

Before Jeremy could respond, she slipped a piece of paper over to him. “He’s been telling me nonstop about this really cute guy who works at Starbucks named Jeremy and I think he’d appreciate this.” She smirked, tapping the piece of paper before walking back to the table they were sitting at.

He took the paper cautiously, his face lighting up when he flipped it to the other side. It had Michael’s name and a phone number printed next to it.

Glancing over to the table, they made eye contact again. His face grew even redder as he smiled and gave a small wave as calmly as he could.

Spoiler alert: he was an awkward mess and Michael caught onto this really quickly. After two dates, Jeremy learned that Michael was also such an awkward mess.


End file.
